Sickness
by balancedbeginning
Summary: ChinaxSick!Reader. Even if you were dealing with an illness, you had someone like China to care for you.


No.

Oh god no, anything but this.

You whined, pulling the white sheets over your head, trying to hide as much of your person as you could.

You needed rest! Not the Allied disturbance in your room!

You were an absolute mess at the moment; dark circles lined the bottom of your tired eyes,

your hair was extremely out of place, and you were still wearing your pajamas.

I'm pretty sure any girl would be mortified if her best guy friends were dropping in for a surprise visit. (And probably a much overstayed 'welcome'.)

You were never again going to phone France that you had caught a cold, in hopes of him sending over delicious soup and fatherly care. Never again.

You groaned, pulling the sheets tightly around your body, wanting to die as you heard your front door open and slam shut.

You began to mutter a mixed mantra of 'just go away…kill me…I'm going to murder France…'

"Ok dudes! We have successfully infiltrated _'s house! It's up to us to seek her out and help destroy that nasty cold of hers!"

Oh, America. Dramatic and loud as always.

"Will you please make an attempt to lower your obnoxious voice? You might wake her up, what if she was sleeping?"

And here comes the bickering between the two brothers. Lovely.

You started panicking again when you heard footsteps on your staircase. Someone was coming…

You braced yourself as you heard a few knocks on your door.

"_? Can I come in, please?"

Oh sh- No, no, no.

You couldn't let China see you in your disheveled state.

You always made an effort to look extra nice when you were around him, because you obviously were infatuated with the man.

So what could be worse than him seeing you now? Nothing.

"U-uh…I don't want you to catch my cold, China! In fact, how about you all just come back later in the week." You called out as best you could, due to your throat aching.

He chuckled and said, "Well, I have a mask on so I'll be fine but the others…Maybe I could convince them to leave? They are being rather noisy and immature…"

This seemed like a very appealing idea to you at the moment. The only downside would be being… alone…with China.

Yup.

…

So, after miraculously persuading the other four men to leave, China returned to where he was standing earlier, just outside of your bedroom door, and you heard a strange rustling sound this time.

China knocked once more and heard you groan.

"Are you all right, _? Please, let me come in. I have brought a few things to help cure your cold," China called out to you, placing a hand on your doorknob and twisting it.

He walked into to your relatively clean room and smiled at the scene before him.

You were curled up into the shape of a ball, covered by a few blankets.

"Rise and shine, _! We need to treat you first before you rest again," China teased as he set the items he brought in at the foot of your bed.

"I don…see me…"

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you…"

You pulled back the sheets to just enough so that he could see your eyes and you rolled over to your back.

"I don't want you to see me…I look and feel horrible.

China just stared out you for a minute.

You close your eyes, truly expecting the worst to happen.

Without warning, China swiftly pulled the sheets off of you and moved you into a sitting position, supporting your back.

"Well, I want to see you. And that's why I am here, _. So that I can make you feel better," China smiled, touching your nose with his finger in a playful manner.

"And more importantly…you don't look horrible. You never do."

You blushed as red as a tomato, and even redder still when he placed his forehead against yours, only meaning to check how hot you fever was making you.

"Hmmm…Well, let's see what we can do to lower that fever of yours," China said in a serious tone, pulling away from you and reaching for the bag he brought with him.

He pulled out a small syringe and told you to relax your upper arm.

Even though you hated needles, you trusted China. And it was just a small pinch anyways.

He rolled up your pajama sleeve and injected the medicine.

Without saying a word, he went to the bathroom and returned with a dampened cloth.

Gently, he wiped your face and neck as you relished the coolness of the cloth and his

soothing ministrations.

You didn't say anything as he set the cloth on your desk and pulled out ingredients for traditional tea.

"May I use your stove? I'm sure this tea will make you feel better on the inside as well," China asked you.

You simply nodded and smiled, completely grateful to have let him stay and nurse you.

…

You were ready to doze off when China placed a steaming cup of his tea into your hands.

You smiled and brought the cup to your mouth, swallowing the deliciously warm liquid.

And he was exactly right! The tea instantly warmed up your body. In fact, since he gave you that medicine from earlier, you could feel your fever start to drop.

After he took off his white mask, China sipped on tea as well, sitting cross legged across from you.

You were completely enjoying your time with him.

When you two had finished the tea, you chatted for a while, talking about this and that.

China noticed you looked ready to fall asleep, so he straightened your bed sheets and tucked you in.

He was going to check once more for your fever, when you saw him lean in.

Only this time, placed his lips over your forehead, and lightly stroked your cheek.

"Well, it seems the medicine and my care has worked! We can safely say that your fever is just about gone," China brightly told you when he pulled away.

You merely stuttered, dumbfounded by hi forward actions, but didn't question them.

China chuckled and said, "Well then, it's getting late and someone needs their bed rest. But could you do me a favor?"

You nodded your head and watched as China pulled out yet another item from his bag.

He presented you with a stuffed panda bear.

Squealing at the stuffed toy, you instantly wrapped your arms around the panda as China handed it to you.

"I was hoping you would hold onto him for me? It's a special gift from me to you," China beamed at you, trying to hold a squeal back himself as you cuddled the panda.

"Of course I will," you sang out, getting comfortable.

China stood up, ready to leave you, until you grabbed the corner of his sleeve.

Surprised, China looked at you and you didn't have to say a word for him to know what this meant.

Sighing, he crawled next to you on the bed and stayed with as you drifted to sleep.

He played with your hair, tugging gently on the strands every now and then until he fell asleep himself.

You liked China in a more than friends way.

He felt the same about you.

And it wouldn't be long until you two actually confess your feelings.

But for now, China would be put into your care with a cold of his, soon enough.

Ah, the joys of love.


End file.
